


【ALL抹布N】大雨後的朝露-(中)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALL抹布N】大雨後的朝露-(中)

方才壓著車學沇的兩人看著車學沇漸漸癱軟的身子笑了下鬆開手，他就像是落入狼群中被狩獵無處可逃的鹿，因為誘發劑的作用車學沇忍不住呻吟顫抖的跪倒趴扶著蜷縮在地，即使神智漸漸模糊他腦中還是只有一個念頭，他得逃。

那些人似乎沒有料到車學沇還會有能爬起來的力氣，他跌跌撞撞的起身推開一旁的士兵，大腦暈眩好像整個世界都在旋轉，渾身也發燙又無力完全是靠著毅力才能踏出那一步跌跌撞撞的往門口跑去。

「呼…呼。」僅僅不到幾公尺的距離現在看來那扇門卻是如此遙遠，車學沇聽見身後軍官模糊的聲音，叫著一旁的士兵抓住他，他不能被抓到、被抓到就完了，這樣的念頭充滿了車學沇腦中，他好不容易甩開拉住他手臂的士兵，終於摸到那扇房間唯一的出口，焦急的抓上門把一轉，卻發現怎麼也打不開。

車學沇天生感性，總是能為了一些些小事就感動的落淚，難過的哭泣甚至被氣哭也不是沒有過，但這次真的是他第一次因為心底無比的恐懼而被逼出眼淚來。

打開、快打開啊!快點!

車學沇瘋狂的轉著門把，有些老舊的門把磨擦的滋滋作響，他甚至無助到拍起門板但是那扇大門始終沒有一些動靜。

「我們的小母狗想去哪?」背後傳來的聲音讓車學沇渾身僵住，他微微彎著腰緊抓著門把顫抖的側過身，剛剛那個長官已經走到他面前居高臨下的看著他，其他人也跟隨在後漸漸的把他圍在了身後門板的中間。

士兵們此時臉上的笑容令他發毛，而長官也是充滿著自信的表情，車學沇捏著門把的手慢慢鬆開了，他轉過身背後緊貼著門板，幾乎是因為OMEGA本能對於ALPHA的恐懼的不斷湧出眼淚連帶著鼻腔的鼻水，讓他忍不住一邊抽氣一邊搖著頭。

「不…不要…不要拜託。」此刻車學沇腦中除了求饒已經沒有其他想法，信息素壓制的他幾乎要崩潰的大哭，瞬間腿軟的滑坐到地上，他盡可能的往後縮像是以為這樣就能躲掉這一切，一手護在自己後頸一手抱著膝蓋蜷縮成一團抬著眼緊緊盯著眼前在他眼中宛如怪物一般的ALPHA們:「嗚…拜託…放過我…不要這樣。」

但是崩潰求饒的OMEGA卻沒有得到被獸慾薰染的ALPHA的同情，他們反而是互相對視幾眼後相繼笑了出來，車學沇在有人拿出手機對著他按下照相鍵時瞪大了雙眼卻一個字也說不出來，他怕、他怕到除了求他們饒了自己以外什麼話都吐不出來。

「那怎麼行?不聽主人話的小母狗需要好好教育啊。」

車學沇得到這樣的發言時渾身抖的更加厲害腦中一片空白，他背過身還是冀望著那唯一可能的出口能打開，腿軟的站不直身體只能跪著抓著門把著急的轉動，大門依然沒有動靜卻突然被身後人抓住手腕，連掙扎都還沒掙扎就直接被拖出那個角落，一下子發現自己輕易又被拖回剛才被圍繞的中央。

「放開!嗚…你們放開，我不要…走開，不要這樣…拜託..拜託。」他哭著喊著、這輩子從沒有那麼撕聲力竭，緊抓著自己的衣服褲子，但最終還是敵不過被撕扯光的命運，甚至被那些士兵在硬是脫下自己褲子後，發現那因為誘發劑導致分泌湧出的液體開始對他露出更下流的表情，口中不堪的侮辱你一言我一句。

「說著不要卻濕成這個樣子了嘛。」

「真是淫蕩的小母狗。」

「等等馬上讓你噴更多水。」

那些人抓著他，一句兩句的穢語無法忽略的傳進耳中，他想掙扎但誘發劑導致的強制發情已經漸漸完全揮發，車學沇這種平時規律施打抑制劑調控發情期的OMEGA若不是在控制下自主發情後果都不得了，這樣的OMEGA身體本能對發情的熱潮反應陌生，一但發情熱潮反應就非常劇烈。

車學沇即使心裡不願，但卻足擋不了身體的燥熱和意識渙散，就連從未被人進入過的生殖腔都瀰漫著異樣的空虛，他甚至能清晰的感受到已他的年紀相對青澀生殖腔口正在慢慢打開，做好被ALPHA侵犯的準備。

軍官看車學沇反抗漸漸小了下去，被兩個士兵一人一邊的按著肩膀仰躺在地上，在長官靠近時終於有了些掙扎的反應，沒人壓制住的雙腳踢著妄圖能把靠近他的怪物趕走，但那軟綿綿的力道卻只是讓人抓住了腿，甚至拉開他的雙腿，讓現場所有人觀看他赤裸的下身。

「放開…嗚，拜託不要。」車學沇斷斷續續的抽著氣，想把自己的腳踝從對方手中抽離，但那長官只是用力的捏的更緊，疼到車學沇到抽了口氣眼角的淚又落了下來，在場的人卻沒有一個人對可憐求饒的OMEGA心軟，彷彿車學沇越是求饒他們便越是興奮。

「小蕩婦，以前在娛樂圈就被玩過不少次了吧，別跟我們在這演了。」長官說著打了下車學沇右大腿的外側，接著抓著他的膝蓋一拉下壓成了一個M字型，車學沇因練舞而來的驚人柔軟度反而在這時起了最糟的作用。

「沒有嗚…我沒有，放開…放開我。」他屈起手腕反抓住肩膀上壓制的兩隻手臂，他想拉開他們但那兩隻手卻像千斤的大石一樣壓的他一動也不能動。

其他剩下的幾個人也慢慢聚集到他身邊蹲下坐下，被七八個ALPHA包圍的OMEGA無處可逃，好幾雙手毫不留情的撫摸揉捏著他的身體，乳尖被人捏住蹂躪很快便紅腫脹大了一圈，他們卻笑著說要多給他揉，揉到他出奶，要把他幹到便成只會渴望他們陰莖的性奴。

車學沇慌的不行、娛樂圈裡確實混亂要有黑暗的地方也不是沒有，但他確實沒有踏入過那一塊，連認識那麼久隊友們他都不曾暴露過的性別，他怎麼可能去做那種事情，他在出道後意外分化，但是為了自己藝人的夢想他把一切瞞了下來，  
這麼多年來一直都是靠著抑制劑規律的控制撐過來。

車學沇想過他的第一次一定要是和他最喜歡的人一起，他最喜歡...最喜歡卻一直沒有說出口過的，從出道前、他還沒分化前就喜歡的那個人、如果他也喜歡自己就好了。

他動彈不得、現在無論再怎麼想、怎麼後悔也無法挽回，為什麼會發生這樣的事情他不知道，車學沇除了閉上眼禱告著等等睜眼時發現一切不過是做夢罷了，但再他一闔眼後不久解皮帶的聲音在室內響起。

那瞬間車學沇忍不住又瞪大雙眼，本來稍顯安分不再掙扎的人此刻又扭動起身軀，雖然基本上是無用的反抗、但還是讓那些本就有些暴躁的ALPHA捏住他的臉頰惡狠狠的警告:「你如果乖一點還能少受點苦頭知道嗎?」

「嗚…嗚嗚，不要……我嗚…」如同受傷的貓兒一般，車學沇眼眶裡含著淚顫抖著搖頭，那群人乎相看了幾眼最後冷笑了幾聲，那個曾被車學沇拒絕的長官是第一個行動的，本來就按住他大腿的人順著車學沇的腿根下滑一邊揉捏著車學沇挺翹的臀部，手掌被動情的穴道裡溢出的黏液沾濕，那長官笑著在車學沇驚恐的表情下往那沒被人處碰過的後穴探去。

「不要!不…不要，嗚!」青澀的蛹道被毫不留情的入侵，車學沇繃直了身體由下體傳來的疼痛感瀰漫到四肢，以他這個年紀的OMEGA沒有ALPHA甚至沒有經歷過交合是少之又少，但車學沇確實是為了他的夢想放棄了OMEGA發情時需要的生理需求。

他從來沒有想過自己的第一次會是在這種狀態下被奪走，在那軍官用手指開拓著他的後穴時掙扎的想逃開，藥物讓發情的OMEGA即使心裡不願身體也在被觸碰之下自發的敞開，略為粗糙的手指進入體內的感覺是那麼鮮明，為了撐開緊繃的內璧，強硬的塞了了兩根手指撐開，車學沇到抽了口氣瞪著腿想往上逃，但甚至不等那軍官動手，周圍幾個人直接按住他的腰腹，被固定在地大張著雙腿。

「不要…嗚疼，求求你們嗚……」他一邊抽氣一邊求饒，撐開他肉穴的手指卻沒有停下甚至模仿起性交的動作抽插起來，從生殖腔內分泌的黏液越發越多，那些人也知道發情的OMEGA是無法控制的，可是侮辱惡語卻沒有停下，甚至可以說他們就是故意的。

「流了好多水，我看可以直接幹了。」

「小母狗都迫不及待的在搖屁股了啊。」

「前面也有反應了喔，小騷貨被那麼多人玩很興奮嗎?」

不是、不是，他沒有。

「可以了，來上主菜吧。」伴隨著帶著笑意軍官的聲音，下身的手指終於抽了出去，不過沒等車學沇緩過多少，那長官很快抽掉皮帶扔到一旁，車學沇在聽到拉鍊拉下的聲音後掙扎的抬頭。

ALPHA勃發紫黑的性器底在自己下身，對方按住自己的大腿，早已分泌出體液的陰莖前端滑過他赤裸的腿根來到剛才被開拓過滿溢著淫液的肉穴，車學沇張著嘴像是傻了一樣，連方才的掙扎哭著求饒都忘了，只知道呆看著那長官的一舉一動，這時對方似乎發現了車學沇的視線，抬起眼和他對視，眼裡充滿了對他的嘲笑，最後那長官說出了一句像是宣判車學沇一般死刑的話。

「只要你待在軍隊一天、就別想逃出我們手裡。」

TBC


End file.
